


Three (or more) facts about... James Wilson

by Melie



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Headcanon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-03
Updated: 2007-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-21 07:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Saison 1] Trois choses que vous ne savez pas sur Wilson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three (or more) facts about... James Wilson

**Author's Note:**

> Rien à moi.

\- Il trouve toujours de bonnes excuses pour sa femme, qui d'ailleurs ne pose plus aucune question. La seule chose dont elle ne se doute pas, c'est que lorsqu'il dit qu'il est avec House, il est réellement avec House.

\- Parfois, oui, il lui arrive de lui demander si cette relation a un sens. Parfois, allongé sur le lit de House, qui lui s'est levé plus tôt, il se demande ce qu'il y fait. Parfois, lorsqu'il va dans son bureau et se fait accueillir si rudement, il se demande à quoi il joue. Mais un regard, un regard suffit pour qu'il ne se pose plus de questions.

\- Il aime jouer au golf. Il aime jouer au poker. Il aime boire, s'il ne travaille pas après. Il aime discuter à propos de ses patients. Il aime réfléchir à voix haute. Mais tout ça n'a de sens que s'il a quelqu'un avec lui.


End file.
